Custom Faction
This page aims to include all the information related to the creation of a custom faction. There are 2 pools of points: * Population includes : Visual affinity, the three politics traits and the three bonuses traits, * Traits includes: Home planet, Government and the other faction traits (lower left) The maximum size of the Traits pool is determined by the Gameplay affinity. Gameplay affinity * Gameplay affinity do not cost points but they set the pool size of points available for Traits. * They change some of the available technologies, thus each tend to favor a certain play-style. Slave Drivers (100) * Enslaves factions living on the same planet. * -10 per enslaved population. * +100% from enslaved population. Omniscience (100) * A bonus is given for discovering technologies based on how many players have already researched it: the fewer who know it, the higher the reduction on the next research. Emperor's Will (95) * Uses to purchase Technologies, Constructions, and items on the Marketplace. * Each point of spent gives 0.1 of . Gene Hunter (95) * Can splice the genetic material of other factions to improve its population. Splicing requires the sacrifice of some individuals, each splicing requiring more. * +5% consumption per Spliced Population on Original Empire Population. * Has a unique improvement grating more for luxuries. * See the Horatio page for spliced faction bonuses and other information. Continuum Sculptors (95) * Can build Singularities, and affect time by placing them on a system. Singularities have a fixed duration and can only be placed on a system within the Empire's vision. * Singularities can give large bonuses to the player/allies, or penalties to enemies but tend to be costly is resources. * Starts the game with the ability to colonize sterile planets but unable to colonize fertile ones. Basically, they unlock colonization planets in the reverse order compared to other factions. Ship Bound (95) * Uses , a unique resource, to generate population and create Arks. * Arks are use to colonize and develop systems, and can be moved at any time. * Leechers are ships used to gain from other factions. * It is impossible to have other factions in the empire. * Ship bound do not live on planets but on Ark orbiting in a system. The total population is the population of the Ark multiplied by the number of planets in the system. * They do not benefit from the planetary improvement or from improvements increasing the production by population. They only use system and empire wide bonuses. * To offset this, they have unique technologies to boost the system production using ship modules. * More information on this trait can be found at the Vodyani page. Planet Broker (100) * Use to colonize instead of colonizers. Can negotiate/trade outposts using diplomacy. Celestial Vines (95) * Can use their ships to expand their "tendrils" to adjacent systems. When a system is "anchored" this way they can colonize it, or let it provide bonuses ( and population growth) to friends. * It takes a few turn to wire up systems but when it's done, colonization is effortless. * Colonization takes turns and the presence of at least one ship but do not require industrial resources. Metafolding (95) * Every Colony can build a Portal that permits instantaneous travel to any other gate in the empire. Ships will automatically use gates to plot the most efficient route between any two Systems. Visual Affinity (Population) Choose the faction. * Unique laws. * Unique ships (the description of the ships can be found on each faction page) * Unique technologies. All of the bonus listed here needs to be unlocked via a specific technology. * Unique quests. Cravers (5) * Have better military technologies * Cathedral of the Swarm, a late game improvement, give them 1 per ship in the empire. * Unique laws ** : Safe Skies Bill : +25 on Systems with one of your fleets in orbit. ** : Wartime Taxes Bill : +10% per Empires at War on Systems. Sophon (5) * Bonuses on cold planets. * Improvements produce more . Imperials (10) * Xeno Anthropology lets them colonize 1 more system before reaching the limit. * Emperor's Shadow give and the more the faction has. Horatio (10) * production produces more . * Unique laws ** : Power to the People Act: +2% per Spliced Population on Systems. ** : All Hands Dictum : +2% per Spliced Population on System. Vodyani (5) * Better heroes. * Gain bonuses from heroes. * Unique laws ** : Core Vessels Order: +5 on Systems, +5% on Systems. ** : Species Stability Act: +15 on Systems, +2 per pop on Systems. ** : Peace and Prayer Act: +50 per Systems of other empires under Influence. Lumeris (10) * Somewhat better diplomacy. * Gain a bonus for each friendly major faction. * Generate more . * Cheaper buyout. Riftborn (5) * Do not need , but minor factions still do. * Population does not grow naturally, it needs to be built with . Unfallen (5) * Bonus to and for each friendly major faction. * Gain more for each factions at peace and even more with alliances. * More on Lunar anomalies and on Gas planets. * Have better defense systems. Vaulters (5) ??? Home planet (Traits) * This will set the starting home planet. Government (Traits) * Detailed information on governments can be found here. * The cost is the same for all the governments: 10 points. Population traits (Population) Politics * This comes in three parts. * The first were you choose the main ideology of the faction. * The second and third you can choose you different events will impact the opinion of the people. Main ideology The cost is 10 points and you have to pick one: * Religious * Militarist * Scientist * Ecologist * Industrialist * Pacifist Secondary and tertiary ideologies * Here you can pick 1, 2 or none. * If you pick Aggressive for example, events such as building a factory, will increase support to ideas instead. * If you chose Anti-Ecologists, events such as building farms will have little impact on the ideology. Bonuses (Population) The bonuses comes in three parts. * First are bonuses per population. * Second are other bonuses per pop but with conditions. For example, +3 on cold planets. * Third is a collection bonus. Bonus per pop Can be set to none. Bonuses with conditions Collection Bonuses Other traits (bottom left section) Limited to a number of 8 Lastly, you can also replace some of your main population with the population of a minor faction. They come with different bonuses. They each have a unique law, tactic, or combat bonus. TODOCategory:Factions